


Spontaneous Combustion

by BladesAndSwords



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladesAndSwords/pseuds/BladesAndSwords
Summary: Laurentius and Griggs share a heartfelt conversation in Firelink Shrine.
Relationships: Laurentius of the Great Swamp/Griggs of Vinheim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Spontaneous Combustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxPariahsxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPariahsxx/gifts).



> Thanks to xxPariahsxx for intoducing me to this ship!  
> I hope you like the fic, you guys are awesome :D!

“For such an intelligent young man, you’re behaving quite foolishly.”

Slowly, Griggs turned around and stared at his master. As always, Logan’s face was hidden behind the wide brims of his hat.

Yet, Griggs could feel his inquisitive gaze fixed on him.

“Master Logan?” he ventured shyly, rattled by Logan’s words.

“Do not pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. Just because my hat covers my eyes, it doesn’t mean I am blind to my surroundings. I know well you spent some time with that pyromancer upstairs.”

“Oh. Yes, I did. Some of those clerics that departed to the Catacombs gave him a rough time before leaving. I merely stayed with him for a while until he calmed down.”

“And by doing so, you put yourself in great danger, for you know how chaotic pyromancers can be when agitated. If you stand too close to them while they are upset, he could make you burn in a spontaneous combustion.”

Griggs had never believed such affirmations were completely accurate.

It was true that a pyromancer’s powers were deeply linked with their emotions, but that didn’t mean they were intrinsically destructive or dangerous.

“With all respect, I think you are being a bit narrow-minded, Master Logan. Such beliefs are little more than baseless prejudices.”

His master had always encouraged him to question others and speak up his mind; surely that meant he wouldn’t get angry at Griggs if he contradicted him.

Right?

_Oh no._

Griggs immediately regretted his decision.

Master Logan remained silent for a moment.

Griggs was already mentally preparing himself for the most severe scolding of his life.

“Oh, the folly of youth.” Logan said, more amused than angry. “Always thinking you know better than your elders. An admirable quality... if a bit annoying; but do not misunderstand, young Griggs. I am not angry at you, and neither I am trying to convince you to adopt my beliefs. After all, it was your independence of thought and your openness of mind which led me to accept you as my apprentice in the first place.”

Griggs couldn’t suppress a wide smile.

“I appreciate the compliments Master Logan, but I assure you they aren’t necessary at all.” Griggs claimed. He was dangerously close to blushing for the first time in years.

“Very well. In that case, I shall not give you a compliment ever again.”

“Wait no, that’s not what I—”

“What were we talking about? Ah, of course. As I was saying, if I am wary of you spending time with the pyromancer, it is merely because I fear for your safety. I wouldn’t want my most accomplished... oh, sorry, I forgot you don’t like compliments. Allow me to rephrase, I wouldn’t like one of my apprentices to die a foolish death. That’s all.”

“Master Logan, there’s nothing to fear. I have no plans to go see the pyromancer again. Something tells me that he prefers his own company.”

“Glad to hear it.” Logan nodded. “A wise choice indeed, young Griggs. In any case, allow me to tell you a story; a cautionary tale, if you will. It is about my younger days, when I engaged in a fleeting but passionate romance with a pyromancer.”

“Master Logan, please don’t. You have told me that story so many times I know it by heart. I already said I will remain here by your side.”

“It all started in a summer’s day. I was running away from some fellow master sorcerers I angered after proving their theories wrong in front of all the pupils at the Dragon School. Then, suddenly... “

“I know what happens next. Master Logan, how about we play a game instead? The one who can keep quiet the longest, wins.”

“I saw her. What a sight my eyes witnessed. She was the most passionate pyromancer that has ever walked the world. Her hair was blazing, quite literally, for she was on fire. I came to her aid and put the fire out. Then, she looked at me, and when our gazes met, she said _‘oh my dashing sorcerer. We have just met, but I think that I love you._ ’”

“Master Logan, are you even listening to me?

“I held her in my arms and told her _‘I love you too, my sweet flame’_. Then, as the sunset glowed golden behind us, we shared a kiss.”

“Master Logan, stop!

“The next part of my tale can be quite inappropriate. However, I believe it is necessary for me to tell you all about it in extreme detail, young Griggs; otherwise, the message I am trying to convey will not be half as impactful as I intend.”

Logan went on with his story, unaware that Griggs had already left running to the bonfire upstairs.

* * *

Laurentius sighed in disappointment. He crossed his legs and stretched his hands closer to the bonfire.

It was not that he was cold, but keeping his hands busy made him feel less awkward and uncomfortable.

_I have just arrived to Lordran and everyone already hates me or wants me dead._

First, the man-eating woman and her fellow butchers had captured him, and if it hadn’t been for that silent Undead, they would have devoured him like a game animal.

Then, that awful cleric had mistreated him without reason.

But no other mistreatment compared with the offense the silent Undead had committed against him.

“I don’t understand.” Laurentius lamented, hugging his legs to his chest. “I- I was sure we were friends. I thought we shared something special... but it was all an illusion.”

He hid his face behind his knees.

“A lie.”

“It is not that listening to your endless chattering isn’t entertaining, but how about you keep the rest of your thoughts for yourself?” the crestfallen warrior said. His condescending voice caused tears to appear in Laurentius’ eyes. “By the lords, and here I thought I was pathetic.”

“Why is everyone so rude around here?” Laurentius said, already crying. “If I had known Lordran would be like this, I would have stayed at the Great Swamp!”

“Well, that sounds like quite an interesting story.” The crestfallen noted with fake interest. “How about you save it for someone that cares?”

“That’s exactly what I’ll do!” Laurentius exclaimed, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes with his forearm. “Now leave me alone already. Leave me to drown in my self-pity and tears.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer to drown your pains in alcohol?”

“I—” Laurentius looked at the crestfallen. Though not particularly fond of drinking, the offer was quite tempting. “I think I would. What kind of brew you’ve got?”

“If I had any brew with me, do you think I’d be sitting here on my ass with my furrowed brow? Alas, if only that gleeful onion knight was here. I’m sure he carries Catarinian ale in his flask instead of Estus.”

A knight of Catarina?

Laurentius didn’t look forward to meeting him. Though generally kind and harmless, it was not uncommon for onion knights to become overbearing toward pyromancers, even more so if they were drunk.

_They always want us to use our fire to entertain them, as if we were their buffoons! I hope this knight doesn’t come around any time soon. The last I need is a lively Catarinian pestering me about casting a fire ring for him to jump through naked._

Perhaps, Laurentius realized, it would be best for him to leave Firelink Shrine behind.

Now that he knew the silent Undead despised him, he had no real reason to linger around anymore.

Who would miss him if he left?

Surely not the crestfallen nor the firekeeper, and especially not—

“Excuse me.”

Laurentius turned his head around.

He recognized the man standing next to him. It was the same sorcerer that had stayed with him for a while after the incident with the clerics.

“Do you mind if I sit here for a moment?” The sorcerer asked, his voice as polite and calm as always.

“No, you can’t. First, you must pay a fee.” The crestfallen said after Laurentius’ tongue remained stuck to his palette. “The fee is two-hundred souls per hour.”

The sorcerer arched an eyebrow. After a small pause, he sighed.

“By the lords.” He said, getting a hand inside a small pouch hanging from his belt. “And here I thought Lordran was a land free of this kind of scams.”

“D-don’t listen to him.” Laurentius intervened. “He-he is just messing with you. He is not only crestfallen, he’s also kind of an arsehole. Here.”

Laurentius moved slightly to his right, ignoring the insults the crestfallen threw at him for ruining his business.

“You can sit here if you want. Free of charge.”

He smiled at the sorcerer, but he couldn’t look at him for long without feeling overwhelmed by nervousness.

_You stupid fool. Why did you say any of that? Of course he won’t sit anywhere near you! Why should he? He is not even your friend... do you even know his name? Stupid Laurentius. Stupid Laurentius!_

Laurentius wished with all his heart the earth would split open and swallow him whole. Much to his surprise and relief, the sorcerer was soon sitting down next to him.

“Thank you.” The sorcerer said. “I won’t stay here for long. I merely needed to get away from Master Logan for a moment. Oh, sorry; I doubt any of this is of interest to you. I’ll be quiet now.”

“Is-is something the matter?” Laurentius asked, looking at the sorcerer with genuine interest. “Did... did you two got into an argument?”

“Not exactly. He is just...”

* * *

“And that was how the barnyard caught fire and we had to run away together completely naked. We took refuge in the kitchens. In there, just like in the barnyard, we engaged in jolly cooperation, and not of the same kind than those Warriors of Sunlight—”

* * *

“...he needed to be alone for some time. And to be honest, so did I.”

“I see.” Laurentius replied. “Well, feel free to stay here for as long as you wish. It’s quite a cozy and relaxing spot, for Lordran at least.”

“Tell me about it. Compared to the lower slums of the Undead Burg, this small bonfire feels like a luxury.”

“I can say the same about that awful place called the Depths. I-I will never enter that hellhole again, no matter the reason.”

“Heavens... I’ll be sure to warn master Logan about that place. Though knowing him, that’ll probably make him even more curious about exploring it.”

The sorcerer laughed. Laurentius joined him awkwardly, unsure of what he was laughing about in the first place.

“Thanks for the warning.” The sorcerer hesitated. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I ever asked for your name.”

“Lar-Lar.”

“Interesting name. I am Griggs.”

“No!” Laurentius exclaimed. “I’m Laurentius, of the Great Swamp. Forgive the misunderstanding, my tongue has always been difficult to control.”

“That phrase just gave me a horrible mental image.” The crestfallen commented. “Thanks for scarring my already woeful mind.”

Both Griggs and Laurentius ignored him.

“Nice to meet you then, Laurentius.”

Laurentius could see how Griggs hesitated about whether to offer him a handshake or not. If he didn’t, Laurentius wouldn’t resent him.

The fact Griggs had already accepted to sit so close to him was more than what most people would be willing to do. It was a common belief that being around a pyromancer would always result in a spontaneous combustion.

Laurentius didn’t know what fool had ever spread such foolish rumor in the first place, and he couldn’t understand why people still insisted in believing that nonsense.

“I don’t intend to be nosey.” Griggs said, changing the subject not very smoothly. Laurentius however, accepted the change with open arms. “But, are you alright?”

Laurentius smile’s vanished. A hole formed in his stomach.

“Of course I am.” He tried to sound casual and gleeful. He failed miserably, as expected. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your eyes.” Griggs pointed out. “They are bloodshot and swollen. And your nose is red.”

“I wasn’t crying!” Laurentius hurriedly dismissed the accusation, even though Griggs hadn’t said anything of the sort. “It’s just my allergy.”

“Allergy?”

“Yes.”

“To what?”

“The bonfire’s ashes.”

“A pyromancer allergic to ashes? That’s quite peculiar. I better tell Master Logan about this once I return to him. Or maybe not, unless you want him to try to dissect you in the name of knowledge.”

“For the love of Gwyn, you are quite dense for a sorcerer! He is not allergic to ashes, you simple fool.” The crestfallen intervened again. This time, Laurentius felt the urgent need to sear shut his meddling mouth. “He was crying his eyes out because that strange silent Undead refused his advances.”

“He didn’t refuse my advances!” Laurentius exclaimed, glaring at the crestfallen. “I was just—”

He couldn’t continue. The memory of what had happened still formed a lump in his throat, and he was afraid he would start crying again in front of Griggs.

_If I start crying again, I’m going to scare him away. Just like I scared him._

He couldn’t stop a sob from escaping his chest.

His fears became true, and Griggs immediately got up and stepped away from him, shielding his face and torso behind his arms.

When the spontaneous combustion never happened, Griggs put down his defenses. The fear in his eyes was quickly replaced by embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean...” he said, his voice still trembling. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Laurentius answered, though his somber expression contradicted his words. “Do- Do not worry about it, Griggs, I’m used to this. Besides, I’m sure your mentor must be wondering where you ran off to. I think it’s time you went back and—”

“No, it’s not fine at all.” Griggs interrupted him. For the first time, he spoke without his usual politeness and allowed some emotion to show in his voice. “What I just did, my reaction... it was wrong. I should know better than to act like this.”

He didn’t wait for Laurentius response, and before the pyromancer knew it, Griggs was already sitting down next to him again.

“Tell me what happened, Laurentius.” Griggs said. “I shall listen, and this time, I will not stand twenty feet away from you behind a magic barrier like I did the last time we spoke.”

“I understand why you did it, though. I was too upset about what had happened with the clerics. It was only natural for you to be cautious.”

“I acted like a prejudiced imbecile.” Griggs accepted. “You didn’t deserve any of it. Just like you didn’t deserve the kick in the stomach that awful cleric threw at you, or this idiot’s bitter remarks and quips.”

“You do know I can hear you, right?” The crestfallen asked. “Bloody hell, the gall of these two...”

Once again, he was ignored.

“Just like you didn’t deserve the insults or mistreatments of that silent Undead.” Griggs continued. “I don’t know what he did to you to make you so upset, but I know it was unfair of him to treat you that way.”

Laurentius remained silent for a long moment.

“He wasn’t really rude towards me.” Laurentius said after wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He was calm again, but somehow, he felt sadder than he had done before. “He didn’t insult me or was violent. I think... I have been giving the wrong impression of what happened.”

Laurentius proceeded to tell Griggs what had happened between him and that strange silent Undead.

“He refused to accept the half of your flame you offered him?” Griggs asked softly once Laurentius was done with his story.

“Why are you even asking that? He just told you!” The crestfallen warrior observed. “I thought sorcerers were meant to have a good memory, but yours is as good as a Hollow’s!”

“Did someone piss in your morning Estus, or are you naturally an ass?” Griggs spat at the crestfallen, and he was more than pleased when the sullen warrior could only answer with a baffled stare.

“Let’s hope that keeps him quiet for a while,” then, Griggs returned his attention to Laurentius, “I’m sorry about what happened. Perhaps it all was a misunderstanding. That silent Undead can be a little strange; I remember he left me talking to myself after rescuing me back at the lower slums.”

“He... saved you too?”

“Indeed.” Griggs smiled. “If it wasn’t for him, I’d still be locked inside that awful— well, that’s not relevant. What I’m trying to say is that just because he left you talking alone and he left rolling towards the Undead church, it doesn’t mean he did so because he didn’t want to accept your flame. I’m sure that if you talk to him about this the next time he comes back...”

“No.” Laurentius said with disappointment. He couped his hands together, and very slowly, a flame manifested on his palms. “I don’t think that I can confront him about this again. I don’t have the courage. Even if he didn’t mean it, his indifference still hurt me. I know it sounds like I’m being overly sensitive, but for us pyromancers, our flames are a part of our souls. It is not something we offer to share with someone else casually; we only do so with those we consider true friends.”

Laurentius stared at his own flame. It had a faint scar that cut it in half.

“Perhaps I went too ahead of myself.” He said after a humorless chuckle. “That silent Undead is kind and selfless, in his own peculiar way, but that didn’t mean he considered me a friend. He was in his right to refuse my offer. I was just happy, you know? For the first time in my life, I believed I had met someone I could share my flame with. By the Lords, the crestfallen is right... I’m beyond pathetic.”

“Of course I am right.” The crestfallen agreed with pride. “I’m not only crestfallen, I’m also wise.”

He remained silent with his chest puffed, expecting the sorcerer or the pyromancer to back his claim up. When neither did, his face immediately turned sour and somber again.

“But- but that’s alright.” Laurentius said. His flame slowly began to fade away. “Talking about this has made me feel better. Thank you for hearing me out, Griggs. Don’t you worry, I’ll get over this soon. I already made you waste enough of your time with my silly laments; you’d better get back with Big Hat Logan before he—”

Griggs grabbed Laurentius’ wrist just as his flame was about to disappear completely. Taken aback by the unexpected touch, Laurentius remained paralyzed with his mouth agape.

It wasn’t often that someone touched him, even less so gently.

_Oh no. I bet he is mad at me because I referred to his mentor in a very casual manner. You ruined it! Stupid Laurentius, stupid—_

“If it is alright with you,” Griggs shattered Laurentius’ thoughts. They looked at each other right in the eye, “I would be honored to accept half of your flame, Laurentius.”

“W-what?” Laurentius asked under his breath.

“I know this is sudden. I also know that we can’t really call each other friends , but—”

“You don’t have to do this, Griggs.” Laurentius replied. “I appreciate your intention, but I cannot... I cannot give you half of my flame just because you pity me.”

“It’s not about pity at all.” Griggs said, not harshly but firmly. “Laurentius, I’m not proposing this because I feel bad for you, or because I want you think I am offering you my instant friendship in a gesture of fake sympathy. On the contrary, I’m doing this because I would like to get to know you better; because, even if we aren’t friends right now, I’m sure we could become good comrades if we gave each other a chance.”

Griggs sighed and looked away before he could continue.

“No... it is me who haven’t been giving you a chance at all, Laurentius. I have not treated you as you deserved. As much as I claim I am above those stupid prejudices of my homeland, I still feared you without a good reason, and for that, I apologize.”

Laurentius couldn’t answer. The whole situation was new to him.

It was the first time someone had ever offered him the chance to be his friend.

It was the first time someone apologized to him at all.

“I know.” Griggs said with an understanding tone. “You need to think about it. I’ll be downstairs with Master Logan. Take all the time your need.”

Griggs intended to get up.

This time, it was Laurentius who stopped him by resting a hand on his shoulder.

Griggs stared at him blankly, but with none of the fear in his eyes he’d had before.

In silence, Laurentius manifested his flame on his free palm and, very slowly, he offered it to Griggs.

It took a moment for the sorcerer to react. He looked at the small fire before looking at Laurentius again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Laurentius answered. The affirmation flowed smoothly from his tongue. “I am sure about this; but Griggs, I must insist that I don’t want you to feel forced to do this for my sake. I don’t want your mentor to get furious at you. If doing this means you’ll get in trouble, then—”

“Master Logan may be my mentor, but he doesn’t dictate my actions. If he disapproves of this, it’ll be his burden to bear, not mine and certainly not yours.” Griggs asserted with pride. 

Carefully, as if he was a child witnessing a burning hearth for the first time, he got his hands closer to Laurentius’ flame.

Laurentius knew he was nervous, but only in the natural way someone feared being burned by fire. It wasn’t the derogatory and baseless disdain Laurentius had faced most of his life just for being a pyromancer.

“It’s alright. It won’t burn you.” Laurentius said soothingly as he removed his hand from Griggs’ shoulder and used it to break his flame in half.

With the utmost care, he poured it into Griggs’ couped palms. Griggs gasped and his breathing quickened as he stared at the small flame he now held.

Though he knew it was almost impossible for him to be hurt by it, Laurentius still worried.

“Are you alright?” he asked, so mortified that he was starting to think Griggs would run away while cursing his name. “I’m- I’m- I’m...”

_I’m sorry._

“Everything’s fine.” Griggs reassured him. A fond smile slowly appeared on his lips. “I simply never expected for a flame to burn so gently and so warmly. It feels nice. Thank you Laurentius, for sharing this with me.”

“Thank you.” Laurentius watched how both halves of his flame faded from his and Griggs’ hands, fusing again with the core of their very souls. “For accepting it. I know it’ll be useful. Perhaps you could try fusing your sorcery with my fire. Who knows, you may end up creating a whole new kind of sorcery! Or does that sound too ambitious?”

“A little.” Griggs said with a chuckle. “But no great discovery ever came to be without great ambition backing it up.”

“Well, I have faith in you. A sorcerer as smart and kindhearted as you will make great things with it, I’m sure.”

Laurentius only realized the true effect his words had on Griggs until he began to blush so intensely that his face turned crimson. It didn’t take long for Laurentius to do the same.

“I- I mean—” Laurentius couldn’t think of anything he could say. All he could do was to stare at Griggs as the bonfire crackled and flickered in the background.

“I wouldn’t kiss him if I was you, sorcerer.” The crestfallen warrior said with feign concern. “Remember, he has an uncontrollable tongue!”

He laughed.

He did so only for a few seconds before he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a few flames on the chainmail that covered his feet. The crestfallen left his usual sitting spot and ran to the ruins of the shrine, desperate to find some water for his burning feet.

But all he found was a smelly serpent that helped him put the fire out by lapping him from head to toe.

“By the Lords!” Griggs exclaimed. “Did I do that?”

“No, it was me.” Laurentius replied. “It was all intentional. I am not a vengeful man, but to be honest, I have been wanting to do that for a long while. I hope you didn’t find the display to be distasteful or unsavory.”

“Are you joking?” Griggs said. “That was the best thing I’ve seen since I arrived to this land. And if you hadn’t done it, I would have casted a Soul Arrow right at his bitter mouth.”

Griggs blinked, putting a hand on his chest. “A Fire Soul Arrow.”

A hapinness and comfort like Laurentius had never felt before filled his heart.

* * *

“And that’s how my tale ends, young Griggs. Now, unless I am mistaking these events with the plot of my favorite novel, I hope this retelling of my past experiences have proven to be insightful for you.”

After not getting an answer, Logan lifted his head and moved away the brims of his hat, just to discover Griggs was not there.

“Oh.” It was all Logan could say. He lamented that his story had passed unheard, but then he remembered there was someone else nearby who could have heard him.

“Well, I at least hope you learned something from all this, young lady.” Logan said to the fire keeper, completely unaware that she was too immersed in the conversation between the pyromancer and the sorcerer upstairs to listen to him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is definitely one of those grandpas that never know when to stfu haha.
> 
> And dont worry about Crestfallen Warrior, he didn't go Hollow. He is fine, he learned you always win when you are good :D
> 
> ...well not really, but hey, at least he is still alive and as bitter as always!
> 
> This is the first somewhat romantic fic I have written in a while, but I hope it turned out alright :)


End file.
